


Un cœur qui bat ...

by Louphy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: « Homonculus : Etre humain artificiel crée par l’alchimie, malheureusement toute les transmutations humaines ont échoué … « père » est le seul à pouvoir les crées. Ils sont 7, 7 à être ‘presque’ d’immortels créatures vivants dans l’ombre, 7 péchés crée pour servir « père » et rien d’autre. Les Homonculus ressentent peut-être des émotions et ont aussi des sentiments mais contrairement aux humain, leur cœur ne bat pas, ils restent inertes dans leurs cages thoraciques, leurs sangs circulent dans leur veine mais peu importe, seule leur pierre philosophale ont une importance ‘littéralement’ vitale sur leur organisme. »J’ai ajouté cette dernière affirmation dans mon livre avant que « père » se rend compte de mon absence. Je suis Envy, Homonculus de l’envie et de la jalousie, le plus cruel de mes frères, le déclencheur du génocide d’Ishbal, capable de changer d’apparence à volonté et pourtant, depuis que Gluttony nous a avaler, je doute … à cause d’un sale nabot !





	Un cœur qui bat ...

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai retrouver ce début de fiction qui date de mon temps au collège, ne m'en voulez pas si je ne trouve pas de fin. Il n'y à pas de couple ni d'amourette, j'ai toujours aimer les remises en questions et les sujet de psychologie.
> 
> Mais si vous inscrivez une (ou plusieurs) idée(s) en commentaire, je me ferai une joie de continuer !
> 
> (SPOILER tome 13 - dans le ventre de Gluttony)

\- « C’était donc toi … à l’origine de cet horrible génocide … qui a ravagé les régions de l’est du pays qui a exterminé la population Ishbal … qui a créé ce démon vengeur que l’on nomme Scar et aussi … qui a emporté les parents de Winry … TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !! » hurla-t-il 

BLAM 

Le brut résonna dans ce lieu sens fin, son poing, même en métal ne blessa pas mon corps mais belle est bien mon âme … Je n’ai pas bougé, j’ai vu ces yeux, bouillonnent de rage puis se décomposer de surprise. Après la surprise viens ce regard que je déteste, qui me hante, se regard qui vous dit de reculer qui vous dit de ne pas approcher car tu n’es pas comme nous, se regard qui dit « tu es un monstre ». Ont restât comme ça a peine 3 seconde, je me suis redresser, j’étais dans une rage indescriptible, l’énergie de ma pierre philosophale était instable et s’activa, j’étais en colère à cause de se nabot ! Lui qui fessai t’en de morale sur ce qu’es l’humanité, lui qui considère une simple âme dans une armure plus humaine qu’autre chose ! Moi qui penser avoir une chance, c’était idiot … non … impensable … mon œil droit était à nouveaux noir de haine …

\- « Tu veux te battre ? » lui lançai-je

Trop tard, ma vrai nature pris le contrôle et je dévoilai mon apparence la plus abominable : la mienne, mon vrai corps, une hideuse créature … le monstre les frappa, le nabot et le bridé passer un sale quart d’heure, mes griffes se plantèrent dans leurs côtes, ma queue de lézard les balança sur les roches un peu plus loin …

Dans ce carnage, Edward entendit une faible complainte :

\- « Ne me… Non… Regarde pas »

...

...

...

...

...

\- « Ed ! Bon sang ! Reprend toi !! » 

GNAP

Je sens quelque chose dans ma gorge, ça m’inquiète, le monstre a pris le dessus et j’entends quelqu’un hurler … hurler … un nom … Edward ?!

BLAM

Une douleur me fait reprendre le contrôle du monstre …je sens quelque chose remuer dans ma douche … mais qu’es que ??!!

\- « Recrache moi, Envy ! ... Beuah … ça pue là-dedans ! » 

Une voie dans ma bouche ???

\- « Qu’est-ce que t’attends ! Je t’ai dit de me faire sortir !! » Hurla-t-elle a nouveaux  
\- « Hein ? » 

Cette voie je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, enfin je suis habituée à entendre mille voie en même temps …

\- « Je vais te casser les dents une à une !! J’ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de partir de cet endroit ! » 

Edward est dans ma bouche entrant de Hurler et de gigoter comme un enfant pris au piège … Ah oui c’est le cas de le dire !

\- « COOPERONS ! ENVY ! »

J’ai stoppé tous mouvement … coopérer … avec un humain … avec LE nabot … pour sortir d’ici … es une preuve de confiance ??

PDV ED :  
Envy sembler plus calme maintenant. Il n’a d’ailleurs rien dit depuis qu’il ma recracher, lui qui aime t’en fanfaronner s’en est presque bizarre ! … Aïe ! Rectification j’en ai rien à faire de ce fou qui ma broyer les os !

BLONG

\- « J’ai pris tout ce que j’ai pu trouver aux alentours ! » 

Tient en parlent du fou … On préparer la « sortie » depuis quelque heure déjà et les révélations était de plus en plus nombreuse …Xerxes, la pierre, les transmutations sur les vivants et même une partie du secret des homonculus ! Mais Envy était toujours de marbre … 

\- « Arrêtons de parler du passé, ça ne nous mènera pas vers la sortie ! Tu m’as expliqué que pour passer la porte, il fallait payer un droit de passage ? Utilise ma pierre philosophale et retournons vers notre monde d’origine ! »

Utiliser sa force vitale ? Mais … sa pourrais le tuer ? Pourquoi ? Il veut se faire butter ce con !

\- « Et si je me rate sa sera pour ta pomme abrutit ! »  
\- « Et alors ? »

Ah Lin … toujours à me contredire celui –là !

\- « Laisse c’est entre le nabot et moi le bridé ! »

Je me retourne près à insulter le palmier suicidaire mais ce dernier été en train de reprendre ça « forme habituel ».

\- « Et que tu le veuille ou non nabot j’ai bien l’attention de faire encore un massacre ou deux alors grouille de nous faire sortir de là ! »  
\- « Et puis quoi encore ?!! »  
\- « Grouille ! Il ne reste que le cercle à tracer et on est de retour ! De quoi tu te plain ?! »  
\- « TU FAIT CHIER !! »

Pas le choix et tant pis pour sa pomme !

\- « Je ne veux pas tuer qui que ce soit, alors je veux être sur ... »  
\- « Ce n’est pas ta petite transmutation qui va vider Xerxes, BORDEL »  
\- « Que ... toute la ville ?! »  
\- « Non, toute la région abrutit ! »

Oh bordel, c’est à gerber.

\- « T’es pas sérieux ... Hein ?!»  
\- « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié »  
\- « C’est pas de la pitié c’est de l’HORREUR !! Comment tu peux vivre avec ça ...»  
\- « On ne vit pas, on attend le changement. »

Enerver, l’homonculus s’assis au centre du cercle nouvellement tracer. Et attendit. Et puis merde, Al avais besoin de moi. 

Joignent ses mains, le Fullmetal espéra un miracle. La transmutation débuta.

Des éclairs ont traverser tous le sous-sol de Central. Au QG du Père des Homonculus, le boss final attend et observe le spectacle.

Au centre du carnage : trois silhouettes. Ling se leva en premier, Edward avait encore la tête qui tournais et juste en dessous, étaler comme un chat, Envy, toujours inconscient. 

\- « GRAND FRERE !! »  
\- « Envy ? »

Je n’échappai pas à l’étreinte désespéré de mon p’tit frère (noter de m’excuser plus tard), Ling lui, s’écarta jusqu’au fond de la salle.

\- « Quesque t’est toi ?!! C’est quoi ce corps !!!? »  
\- « La... Fer..me le bri..brider ! »

Oula, Envy s’était réveiller et se mit difficilement debout.

\- « Merde j’ai flinguer sa santé ... »   
\- « Ed, c’est un ennemi, tu ne peux pas culpabiliser de nous avoir sorti de l’a bas ! »  
\- « Mais merde Ling regarde le ! »  
\- « Envy, fait le ménage. »

Un type au fond de la salle avais parler, c’était qui ce gus ?

\- « Bien ... père. »

Vacillant de droite à gauche vers eux, l’Homonculus de l’envie ne semblais même pas les voir. 

\- « T’es pas en état ! Tu tien à peine debout ! »  
\- « ... ferme... Nabot ! »

N’ayant plus les capacités (ou la force) de tenir debout, il tenta le tout pour le tout. S’ils n’obéissent pas à Père, ils seront tués et recrée ... Envy n’avais plus que sa volonté pour se battre, il voyer flou. Son corps était devenu trop léger et trop lourd en même temps : foutut nabot, quesqu’il à fabriquer avec son corps ?! 

Il fut rattrapé par un automail et tomba dans l’inconscience. 

Pour une fois que ce n’était pas le monstre, il les aura presque remerciés ...

Envy tomba en avant et j’agis instinctivement. C’est au moment où je l’ai rattrapé que j’ai sus : j’ai merder !  
C’était qu’un détail, un simple détail qui a pourtant griller sa véritable apparence mais juste un putin de détail : Le palmier était léger.

\- « AL ON DECOLE ! »

Bordel j’ai merder quelque part !

\- « Ed respire, il n’est pas mort. » 

Merci Al, la voie de la raison. 

\- « Bordel ... quesqu’il se passe ... »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, une suite peu toujours être envisageable !   
Envoyer moi en commentaire les différentes fin que vous avez imaginer et l'inspiration reviendra surement :) 
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
